


Give their lives a glimmer of hope

by killing_kurare



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Gen, older!Margaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret is sure that someone will come who is just right for her (and she won't settle for anything less).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give their lives a glimmer of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Epica - "Façade Of Reality "The Embrace That Smothers - Part V""

  
**Challenge** : [Obscure & British Commentfest 2016](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/529553.html): _Sense and Sensibility (1995), Margaret Dashwood, Some people outgrow childhood ambitions, but Margaret didn't_

 

„It’s only a phase,“ her mother had said, and Margaret was old enough to hold her tongue _(but not her thoughts)_. She learnt over the years what to say and what not to _(which alone had been a great relief to her family)_ , yet she found herself more than often rather talking than thinking about far away places, foreign countries and strange customs.

 

Her sisters had thought that this passion would fade with time, that Margaret would find something else to put her interest in if they just gave her enough stories _(including of course the most unpleasant the Colonel could think of)_ , if Margaret were old enough to attend the dances, to have some suitors, more friends …

 

But the youngest Dashwood had enough time to cultivate her friendships and still dream of adventurous journeys to the end of the world. She wasn’t afraid of asking questions to anyone who was willing to answer _(or not)_ , and due to this curiousity many men were already withdrawing from the young girl. They had marveled at her beauty, but as soon as they’ve found her less dull than expected _(than the other girls her age who were behaving more appropriate)_ , they regarded Margaret with impersonal politeness and went their way.

 

“It’s a phase,” her mother had said again when her youngest still carried her atlas around, planning where she wanted to go first and how to travel there …

 

“Are you sure?” Elinor had frowned.

 

“It has to be … What else can I do but to hope?” Mrs. Dashwood had sighed and asked for another tea.

 

Sometimes Margaret felt bad for worrying her mother the way she did, but then she told herself that it was more important to be herself. She wanted to be as happy as her sisters, hoped for somebody who would love her for what she was with all her passions, and maybe even share her wanderlust.

 

Though her family didn’t like to hear it, Margaret’s best argument would be Marianne who had had troubles of her own finding a husband in the first place, losing herself in dreams of passionate love and almost missing out on the one that could really make her happy. _(Almost.)_ But all Marianne had needed was time.

 

“And that’s exactly what it’s going to be like for me,” Margaret says and takes her mother’s hand. “We just have to wait. You’ll see, someone will come who’s just right for me.”

 

_(And while she waits Margaret will dream of blue waters, dry and dusty heat, foreign animals and indian spices that fill the air …)_

 

Her mother looks at her with eyes that say ‘What shall I do with you?’, but her lips give Margaret a kiss of unconditional love on her forehead, and that’s all the girl needs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kinda open ending, but I really couldn't decide whether I'd like Margaret to find someone or not ... both ideas had their appeal ^^'  
> So it's up to you to imagine an ending you would like :'D Sorry, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless (a little).


End file.
